


Injuries and concern

by HijikataTrash



Series: Okikagu married life [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, F/M, Help, Kinda?, OkiKagu - Freeform, Sweet precious okita, husband/wife relationship, idk how to tag, injuries, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo can't help being a protective husband when his wife comes home heavily injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at publishing a fanfiction ever and my first language isn't english so be considerate please:)

She returned home on Saturday evening (and quite late too), exhausted because of work with a body aching and bleeding from all the wounds inflicted during battle. She hadn't been home in a while and didn't expect anyone to wait for her return, her husband should already be in a deep sleep for a while now.

 

Kagura tried to do the less noise she could, closing doors slowly and walking on her tiptoes. Considering her state right now, it was quite impressive that she hadn't knocked anything on the ground or just dropped unconscious right then and there. Her whole body was hurting and if she could trade her pain for anything else she'd do it in a heartbeat. She hurried in the bedroom where, as she expected, her husband was sleeping soundly. Still as noiseless as possible she grabbed clothes in the drawers and delicately escaped the room after making sure he was still passed out. 

 

She didn't bother locking up the door of the bathroom since they were only two in the house and the late hour, that sadist wouldn't come annoy her. The first thing she wanted to take good care of was the deep stab wound in her leg, which restrained her from moving too quickly. Taking care of wounds was a pain in the ass if you asked her, they'd heal even without disinfecting them or shit. But the sadist insisted that scars were not quite his thing, asshole. 

 

The yato took her dress off, leaving her in nothing but underwear. As she took it off, she noticed the bullet holes and the blood on it, well that's another dress going in the trash, with sadist. She opened the cabinet looking for something to clean out her wound but she didn't know which one it was. Sadist was always the one to take it for her, plus they all looked the same! What was this? How did he even find anything in there? She couldn't find shampoo even if she wanted to! Maybe it was the stress of the last weeks finally letting out or her lack of sleep but the situation made her angry. She closed the cabinet forcefully, hearing something fall inside of it. She looked in the mirror, in quest of a solution. She could not possibly take a shower like this, it'd hurt even more, but she could not go to bed either, she'd dirty the sheets and sadist would not be happy about it. Which let her one last option : sitting here. Why would she do that? What the fuck, Kagura, back to yourself. Out of sheer frustration she punched the mirror and not to her surprise it shattered. She was so so sleepy, she didn't even care about her bloody hand or the glass on the ground as she sat on the million of pieces. It stung but the fuck did she care. She brought her knees up to her face and hugged them trying to find a comfortable position. 

 

She was finally falling asleep when she heard his voice. 

 

"Goddamn it China, not only do you come back home after weeks at impossible hours but do you have to do such a racket? What are you even doing in there?" 

 

She let her head rest on her legs, her arms hiding her face and not responding. The sweet voice of sleep calling to her was so much more appealing then Okita's right now. 

 

"China I swear to g-" he entered the lit room and stopped mid-track when he saw the mess he just stepped in. "Fucking hell Kagura, what is this?!" To say he was panicked was an understatement. Okita Sougo might be a sadist and an asshole most of the time, but when danger concerned his wife, he turned into the most protective panicky cinnamon roll out there. 

 

What was sitting before him was a bloody, clothes less, wounded Kagura and boy this was like his worst nightmare coming true. He put his shoes on to avoid getting hurt himself by stepping on the glass and walked towards his stupid wife. He grabbed her head and turned it to face him. Her face was bruised and had several cut marks. 

 

"M'fine" 

 

"Really now?" He passed an arm around her legs to lift her up but stopped when she screamed. "What the fuck China?" 

 

"Leg, fucking hurts" he looked down and saw the stab wound, blood dripping at an alarming speed. He cursed under his breathe before standing up and taking the first aid kit they kept in the bathroom. On the ground like this, it was impossible to treat it so he made the hard decision to hurt her more for a couple of seconds. 

 

"Kagura, listen to me. I know it's going to hurt, like probably badly, but you have to endure it for a couple of seconds, alright? M'gonna lift you up and sit you on the counter." She looked into his eyes as if not trusting him and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lift her up the ground. She screamed the whole 10 seconds she was up. 

 

"Alright you did good, good" he pecked her lips and then proceeded to treat the wound (and all of them for that matter.) 

 

When he finished up she still had tears in her eyes and she was all bandaged. Sougo spread her legs and placed himself in between them, kissing her again. 

 

"Now, would you explain how the fuck you got hurt so bad?" 

 

"Am too sleepy...please take me to bed" her eyes were closing and for a minute Sougo's heart sank thinking she was dying. Baseless fear, she is a Yato and the strongest woman he knows. He took her in his arms again and laid her on their bed. 

 

"Thank you asshole" he smiled at that, oh dear god did he miss her. 

 

"Goodnight princess"


	2. What doesn't kill you makes you kill other people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagura wakes up after a mission but doesn't remember how she got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per requested, here's part 2 of Injuries and concern!! Enjoy your read^^ (sorry it's so short)

Kagura woke up in her bed, body sore and a leg hurting like hell. The bed was cold and she could tell it was way past noon. Usually, she'd already be out there fighting some aliens but her contract had finished yesterday, if she remembered well. The only thing she could recall from the previous night though was trying to stand up in the middle of the battlefield as her opponents ran off in the distance. It hadn't gone as planned and she was sure to hear about it from her boss (a.k.a Gin-chan). She must have dropped unconscious at some point and miraculously ended up here. 

 

She streched her arms out only earning her a shot of pain throughout her body. She let herself fall on the bed and stared at the ceiling, in search of what to do. As it was looking, Sadist was out and had been for a while. She couldn't even tell if he returned home yesterday or in the last few days.   
   
She turned her head to her left and was greeted by crutches. They seemed to be in good condition but she couldn't help thinking there was some kind of trick to it. If Sadist was the one to had put them here, it was sure to contain some sort of joke, injured or not. She took her chance as she could not stand lying down doing nothing much more longer. She propped herself up and grabbed the crutches in a swift motion to put her weight on them. She squeezed the handles which were a little below and held her foot in the air in front of her to avoid walking on it. 

She slowly made her way to the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She was dying of hunger and while she made herself a lunch and ate she noticed a note on the fridge. It was Okita's handwriting. 

"Left to do some business. Be home soon. x" 

So he had come home. She was impatient to hear what happened last night because not knowing made her nervous and angry. How the fuck could she forget? Gin-chan was right, marrying an idiot does transform you into one too. 

She'd just finished eating her egg on rice when the door -finally- opened and closed. She snapped her head toward the noise and saw her -fucking stupid imbecile- husband walk through the door leading to the kitchen covered in blood and a un identified green ish substance. She didn't even flinch, she knew it wasn't his blood. She also knew that he didn't have a single scratch all over his body. 

"Where were you? It's a late time to come home on a Sunday." He snickered at her remark. 

"Could ask you the same question for the last weeks." 

"You know damn well where I was, now your turn to answer to your duty as a married man." He genuinely laughed and kissed her cheek resulting in a trace of alien liquid to spread across it. He ran in bathroom and smashed the door close, afraid of what his wife was capable of, even injured. 

"SOUGO I SWEAR TO GOD YOU HAVE EXPLANATION TO DO!" The shower started and she cursed under her breathe. 

-

"And then I carried you to our bed." Okita had just finished explaining the events of last night, which Kagura remembered after about halfway through his speech. She hadn't dared stopping him as he seemed so engrossed in it. And she had missed his voice, but there was no way she was telling him that. "I can't believe you, out of all people, would get such a deep wound. Perhaps you were thinking about something else in battle?" He winked and she slapped him on the shoulder. 

"Shut your mouth, brat. You still didn't tell me where you were for almost the whole day." She tilted her head to the side, questioning him with her eyes. 

"Seems obvious, no? I went there and beat them up, up to the last one. Got what they deserved if you ask me." She giggled, yeah as if he'd do that. 

"Joke of the year." He didn't follow her laugh and she found it quite weird. "What?" He was staring at her with a a serious face and she found herself being uncomfortable. 

He stood up and picked her up. He threw her up his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom before throwing her with 'poof' on it. 

"You think I'd joke with this matter?" He latched himself onto her and kissed her neck, getting down and bitting her shoulder. 

"Sougo, may I remind you that I'm injured?" She moaned when his mouth reached the spot on her neck that made her feel so good. 

"Pain never bothered you before." She slapped his back. "I missed you, you know." He stopped for a second to look at her. Kagura grabbed his face and kissed him passionately. 

"Me too, Sadist." He smiled at that and continued his task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo how was it?? Leave a comment to let me know if you liked it and if you want a part 3 (and what you'd like to see in it!!) Thanks for reading(^｡^)


End file.
